A dysfunctional Family
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona's given birth to twins but Shrek is in a bad mood about it. He must learn to love his new kids even if he and his wife are part of an odd family tree
1. Addition

**A dysfunctional Family**

**Chapter One**

**Addition.**

**Shrek was worried, very worried. He was on an important mission of his life and the fate of the kingdom depended on it. But Fiona had come to see him and Donkey off but something was different about her. Her stomach was heavier by a few pounds and she had weird food cravings. "Good luck honey! Oh yeah I'm pregnant!" she yelled as they sailed off. "What was that you said?" Shrek yelled back. "I said I'm giving birth to the fruit of our ogre loins!" she yelled. Donkey was really hyper about this but Shrek… had fainted at this. She rolled her eyes at this. She then went back into her parents castle. "Did he take it well?" Harold asked feebly. "Not really. He fainted when he heard the news." Fiona said to him. Lillian smiled at this. Pretty soon her own daughter would give birth and start a family of her own with her wonderful son in law. **

**But Shrek wasn't so happy about it. Donkey found this out when he woke up. "It was just a really bad dream, that's all! Fiona's not really pregnant!" he told him. He assumed his ogre friend was in denial about becoming a father. "No it wasn't a bad dream. Fiona's gonna give birth to a kid or two. Besides what's so bad about having kids?" he said to him trying to lighten his friend's mood. "Donkey it's bad because I never wanted kids because they're hyper, they destroy everything they touch and make you lose sleep. I know Fiona wants them but I don't." he explained clearly to him. He saw anger in his friend's eyes and decided not to push it further. But when they'd gotten back and the kingdom was in good hands, something was wrong with Fiona. "She's in your private suite giving birth to your children. Come on senors! Let's witness Nature's love first hand!" Puss told them. Donkey followed but Shrek was in a bad mood as they entered. They opened the door and heard Fiona moan in agony. Many hours later the babies were born! The girl was born an ogre but the boy… was human! Fiona was nervous about this. An unhappy notion arose in her head. "What if he's been affected by the curse?" she asked herself worriedly. **

**Lillian watched as her son in law left the room in disgust. "What's up with the boss? Isn't he happy for Fiona?" Puss asked. "Not really. He didn't want kids and now one of them is affected by Fiona's curse, he's probably mad." Donkey explained. Puss smirked at this. He then joined Shrek outside on the balcony. He saw anger and hurt on his friend's face. "I don't know if I can… be a good father to them and also I know my son's affected by that spell. I just want to protect them both from the hurt and anguish this world sometimes brings." He told him. He was unaware that Lillian and Fiona were listening… **


	2. What makes a good father

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Two**

**What makes a good father.**

**Fiona hoped he wasn't too mad at her for giving birth to children even if he didn't want any. But she knew what also was bugging him more than ever. It was the fact their son had the curse that affected Fiona when she was a child. She understood the feeling that was flowing through him at the minute. Lillian watched as Fiona was sitting in a rocking chair in the gardens. She was happy for her but could tell something wasn't right.**

"**It's just I never expected to have my curse be carried onto my children especially my son. How are Shrek and I supposed to tell him about it when he's older, huh? I also can't bear to send him away either like you did to me." She said to her. Lillian then watched as Shrek sat beside Fiona on a nearby bench. He could tell she was upset about something. The babies were asleep in a cot. "You seem down about something. What's up?" he said to her quietly. "I'm just thinking about the kids, that's all. I'm just worried for our son. He'll be more upset about the thing that affects him at night when he's older or a teenager and that's something I don't want to happen." She told him He understood completely. "I know but maybe our love will help him see it's not all bad, I hope. I… I don't know if I… can be a good father to our kids seeing as my own father wasn't. I don't want them to hate me the same way my father made me feel." He explained as he looked at the ground nervously. She saw fear in his brown eyes. He needed help and fast. "Honey they won't hate you. How could they? You can do anything even a mere mortal father can't do and more! You're brave, cunning, smart, caring, adorable and help others when they need it even if you're in a bad mood. Also you're opening many human eyes to what ogres are really like and not what they think." She said to him. He blushed at this. "Yeah I know. I hope they like me." He said gently. He watched as Puss was doing some fencing. He remembered when Puss was a slayer of his own kind until they met and now they were amigos. "I hope that when they're older, they'll be safe from jerks like hunters and Charming!" he thought as he sat with Fiona. Suddenly one of their babies were awake and crying. "I'd better get it!" Fiona said to him but he got an idea. "Let me take care of it honey." He said to her. "Are you sure you want to?" she asked surprised. "Aye." He told her. She smiled at this as he walked off into the castle. He then went upstairs into his and Fiona's room. Their son Ambris was asleep but it was their daughter Marrina who was crying but when he came near her, she was happy and was babbling. "It's okay honey, Daddy's here. You worried your Mom a lot because you were crying loudly. I see you like me. I hope your brother is the same." He said softly to her. She was in his arms and he was sitting in a soft rocking chair. A warm feeling was rushing through his body at the minute. "This feels good. Maybe this makes me a good father after all." He said sleepily.**

**Fiona was worried because there was no sound coming from her and Shrek's room. "I'm sure everything's fine senora." Puss said to her. She then went up the stairs and opened the door quietly. She was amazed to see her husband sitting in the rocking chair with Marrina in his arms asleep. "That's so cute!" Puss said as he entered the room. Before leaving, she put a blanket over her husband's body. She then saw a slight smirk appear on his face. "It seems your fear was wrong. I'll see you when you wake up from your nap." She whispered into his ear. She then closed the door. **

**He seemed very peaceful at the minute. Maybe being a father wasn't too bad… **


	3. Choices

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Three**

**Fiona watched as her husband entered the dining room hours later for dinner. There was an expression of mellowness on his face. "Hey honey, enjoy your nap?" she said to him smirking slightly. "Yeah I did. How did you know about that? You were in the garden." He said to her. "When I didn't hear one of our children crying, I had to check it out. When Puss and I came into the room, you were sitting in the rocking chair asleep with our daughter in your arms. It was sweet." She told him. He smirked at this. " Can I ask you something?" he asked her. "Sure honey. What is it?" Fiona replied calmly. He sighed deeply before going on. " I was wondering when we were returning home to our swamp or staying here by your parent's side." Shrek said to her. Fear ran through her spine at this. **

**She knew he was missing the swamp badly but she didn't know. Her thoughts and loyalty were torn between her parents and her husband and it was hurting her having to decide like that. "I know how you're feeling but…" she said. "But what? You want us to stay here where the kingdom doesn't really accept us and I can't fit in here, no matter how hard I try?" he said coldly. She watched as he stormed off angrily. Tears stung her eyes. "I thought that wouldn't matter." She thought as a servant entered the room. "Excuse me Your Highness but your mother requests your presence. It's to do with your father." He told her. She understood and went at once. She could hear her mother softly sobbing. She then went into her parent's bedroom. "What's wrong? What's up with Dad?" she said to her softly. "He… He croaked. It seems he wasn't getting better at all. Now the kingdom is without a king. I'm afraid that… you and your husband are going to be the new rulers of the kingdom." She said through tears. This hurt Fiona more than her little argument with her husband. She then hugged her mother reassuringly. She then went to find her husband. He was drinking beer and playing poker with Puss. She rolled her eyes at this. "Honey we need to talk. It's important." She said to him. Puss saw the sadness in her eyes. "I think you need some privacy. I'll see you later, okay?" he said as he left them. Shrek wasn't happy about this. "Why did you stop our game? I was about to beat him for once." He said in a slurred voice. **

"**I'm sorry to draw you away from your fun but I've something to tell you. We're now officially the new rulers of the kingdom. Dad croaked and Mom's really distressed at the minute." She told him softly. The expression on his face became one of intense anger. He then walked off to cool down. Fiona couldn't believe this. She knew her husband was upset but this wasn't the right way to go about it. She then looked up at the night sky. "Please look after him Dad. Help him realise that this isn't the right time to be acting like this." She said quietly as she went inside. She then went into their suite. Ambris was awake but Marrina was asleep. He giggled happily at the sight of Fiona. She smiled at this. She then lifted him out of the crib and brought him into bed with her. She smiled as she looked at him. "You look so much like your father in your night time form. Daddy's just not thinking clearly at the minute. Someday when you're older, you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are." She whispered as they both fell asleep. Shrek had been watching this and was feeling sorry for acting like a jerk. Suddenly he saw somebody in the mirror. It was Harold in his human form. This was freaking him out. **

**He then climbed into bed beside Fiona. But thoughts were running through his mind about Ambris and Marrina when they were older like adults. Would they find Love like he and Fiona had? Would they even have friends or be scorned just because they were ogres? But he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. **


	4. Fear of Failure

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Four**

**Fear of failure**

**Shrek was tossing and turning as he slept. He wanted to be there for Fiona but something else was bugging him. It was the fact that he and Fiona were the new rulers of Far, Far Away that was freaking him out. He envied Fiona for the way she could sleep so easily at times like this and he couldn't. He wondered what life what be like in the future but that only made him worry more.**

**Their babies had become hyper active, hungry and moody toddlers. These facts filled him with dread. At least Puss and the others could help him with that problem. But soon in a few days they would be starting school and it was a mixed school and not one for their kind. He had thought about home school but Fiona was against the idea. "How're they supposed to make friends and be like normal kids if they can't go to school! I know they're like us but they'll find friends and things will be fine." She said to him. He saw the anger in her eyes and was worried. Whenever she was like this, the only way to calm her down was… agreeing with her. He was dreading this already. Puss could see the anxiousness in his eyes and wondered what was wrong. "It's the kids." He said to him. "What about them? Are they in trouble? Do they need help?" he asked frantically. Shrek rolled his eyes at this. "No it's not that. It's just that they're starting school in two days time and I'm just worried for them. Fiona thinks they're going to fit in as soon as they get there but she doesn't know anything about a mixed school. It just increases their sadness and pain and it'll make them ashamed to be what they are." He said wearily. He understood. "I see senor but don't worry yourself. Some of Donkey's little mutants are going to the same place as them so the friendship thing's taken care of, right?" he told him reassuringly. "Wrong! There's also going to be humans there too and it takes an idiot like one of them to hurt Ambris and Marrina or make them feel like freaks when they're not." He told him. Fiona was overhearing this. She saw why he was worried about this but maybe she could calm him down later. The kids were playing outside with a ball but as she began to enter the room, a window smashed outside. "What was that?" she asked angrily as she ran out to see what was going on. Ambris had accidentally kicked the ball a little too hard and it had gone through the window. Lillian was a little worried but Donkey was freaking out. Fiona was steamed. "Donkey weren't you supposed to be watching them? I leave you alone with them and this happens." She said angrily. Puss smirked at this. "This is good. The burro's in trouble and I'm not getting blamed for it!" he cackled. "What do you mean?" Shrek asked him. "Donkey and I were watching them but you seemed a little stressed so I wanted to see if you were okay. I gave them the ball to play with. Donkey wouldn't let them play anything wild or adventurous." He explained to him.**

**Ambris and Marrina watched as Puss jumped off and landed on the ground beside them. They laughed at this. "Fiona don't be so angry with them. They were just playing, that's all. They didn't mean to break the window. This is what happens when you leave them with a burro." He told her gently in his accent. "Yeah Mommy it was an accident. Besides Uncle Donkey wouldn't let us play anything fun. We won't do it again." Ambris said to her. She smiled at this. "I know honey but the window has to be fixed and Daddy's unhappy." Fiona said to them. "Why is he unhappy? Was it because Ambris and I broke the window?" Marrina asked her worriedly. "No, not about that but about you guys and school. He was talking to Uncle Puss about it. You see some kids in your class mightn't understand the fact that your brother and you are ogres. Their parents aren't very nice and tell them to be mean to kids like you." She explained as best as she could so that they'd understand. "Oh I see but Mom, Ambris isn't an ogre. He looks normal like a human kid." She told her. Fiona let out a giggle at this. "Honey he is but only at night. Whenever the sun rises, he looks the way he does now. It's hard to explain at the moment." She said to her. Puss then saw her join Shrek. He still seemed worried about something. "I can't believe you told Ambris about the thing that affects him at night. I thought we were going to tell him that when he was older!" he said to her. "Your daughter was being curious about it so I had to explain." She told him as she went inside. The door slammed shut. Puss then saw sadness in Ambris's eyes. "Is she mad at us? We said we were sorry." He said in a tiny voice. He sighed before opening his mouth. "No she's not mad at you. She's just worried, that's all. Your parents care for you and your sister a lot and don't want anything to happen to you that would hurt them. Your sister's question just frightened your father, that's all. Let's go play!" he said smiling. Ambris then ran after him and Marrina.**

**Fiona was watching this from inside and was laughing. She was thinking about them going to school the next day. Nerves then overtook her for the first time her life. "I hope they do okay. I would hate to see them upset and I would do anything for them as well as their father." She thought as Lillian joined her. She seemed okay for someone whose husband had just passed away. "What's wrong? You seem worried about something. Is it to do with my grand children?" she said to her. "Yeah it is. They're starting school tomorrow and I'm worried for them. Their father is more worried than me. We want to help them learn about others even if they're jerks or mean to them because they're…" she told her. "Because they're not like other children. I know you're worried. Your father and I were like this when we were considering sending you away. But they're tough like their father and sweet like you and you've also been teaching them self defence moves so there should be nothing to worry about." She told her calmly. Fiona watched as her mother left. She hoped she was right. **

**It was midnight and Fiona was up with worry. Shrek was asleep. He'd calmed down after putting the kids to bed. For some reason their excitement had made him happy. He hoped that nobody would try to hurt or pick on his kids or he'd kick their butts. Fiona saw a slight smirk on his face as he slept and wondered what was making him happy. She checked the clock on the bedside table. It was 5 AM in the morning. "Great! In three more hours the kids are going to be up and excited. I'd better get some sleep." She thought to herself. She then cuddled beside the one she loved most in the world. Suddenly her eyes closed and sweet, blissful sleep overtook her. It was 8 AM and Fiona was still asleep. But then many sounds coming from in the dining room woke her up. She then got up. Ambris and Marrina were dressed and playing at the table while waiting for breakfast. Puss then saw Donkey arrive with some of his kids. "Oh great, they showed up! Now breakfast is going to be ruined!" he said angrily. Fiona then watched as the Dronkeys started causing chaos along with her children. "Guys can't you do anything for five minutes without messing up the castle!" she said to them angrily. Puss was a little freaked. "What's up with her?" he asked Shrek. "She's just a little cranky. She'll probably have a nap when the kids are at school." He said calmly to her. **

**Fiona then got dressed. She hadn't meant to be cranky. She'd been up all night with worry because of this. Maybe later she'd go and apologise to the guys. She then saw somebody enter the room… **


	5. The first day

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Five**

**The first Day**

**It was Shrek. He felt sorry for the others waking her up like that. "It's okay honey. It wasn't your fault. I'm just cranky because I was up all night with worry because of the kids. I just hope they don't get hurt." She said to him. He understood. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her waist gently. "Sleep honey. I'll deal with the kids, okay. We're going to need your help later when they come back." He said to her calmly. She smiled at this. "You're right. I do need some sleep. Wake me up later when the kids come home, okay?" she told him. He watched as she climbed into bed and closed her eyes gently and let sleep over take her. **

**Later the kids came home from school. Marrina seemed fine but something was wrong with Ambris. Puss watched as he ran inside. "Is everything okay with your brother? He seems upset." He asked her. "He seemed okay earlier when we were playing with Donkey's kids but before nap time, his ogre ears popped up and some of the other kids saw. They were mean to both of us but more to Ambris because of it. Afterwards he's been sad since then." She told him. She then ran off. Puss wasn't happy. He couldn't believe some human kids had did that. Ambris was hiding in his room away from everyone else. Fiona had been told this by her daughter when she'd asked about today. She was shocked to hear this. She then went into her son's room. She opened the door. She then walked in and heard soft crying coming from the bed. The room had been messed up a little but she didn't mind that. She then pulled the cover over gently. Ambris had cried himself to sleep. She saw tears on his cheek and was upset. "Don't worry… I'm sure tomorrow will be better. I'm sorry they were mean to you. It was weird that your normal ears revealed themselves in front of human kids. But if they try to hurt you, I'll kick their butts! They've no right to do such a thing." She said softly to him. She saw a smile on his face as she left the room. She then went into the bedroom. Shrek was already in bed. He was still up waiting for her. He was a little worried for Ambris at the minute. If his ears had revealed themselves… then what was to stop him accidentally becoming his true form in class? "Did you sort it out? I hope he's okay. Our daughter took some teasing from the other kids too but ignored them. But Ambris, he's different entirely." He said to her. "Yes I did but I'm a little concerned for him especially the thought of him accidentally becoming his true self in class. That would be horrible." She told him as she cuddled near him.**

**She hoped that her fear for Ambris wouldn't come true. She didn't want to imagine it coming true. But someone was listening, someone had entered the spirit world a few days ago. He was worried for his wife having to cope without him but more so for his grand son. He knew that Ambris was very fragile spirited at the minute and needed help. Lillian was thinking about Harold when suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew the window open. "What's going on?" she wondered. But her fear stopped when somebody came through it. It was Harold. "Hello Lillian I know you're missing me and it hurts me to see you in this much pain. You must be strong to help your daughter and her family especially Ambris. He needs somebody at the minute." He said softly to her. His body was ethereal and her hand went through him. But he began to fade away. Lillian then felt tears run down her face at this… **


	6. Secrets

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Six**

**Fiona seemed worried by her mother the next morning at the dining table. She seemed sad. "What happened last night? We know you're feeling down so tell me about it." She said to Lillian. "It was your father. He came to me last night in my room to see me as a ghost but before I talked to him, he faded away." She told her silently. Fiona understood and hugged her. "I know. I feel sorry for you." She told her. Ambris then came into the room silently. He could see sadness on Lillian's face and wanted to know what was wrong. "Your grand mother's just a little sad at the minute like you were last night." Fiona said to him calmly. He flashed Lillian a smile and ran off to play with his friends. Fiona hoped life would be kinder to him as a teenager than it was right now. **

**Shrek watched as his son ran off with his sister to school. He hoped things would be okay this time. He couldn't wait for Ambris to be a teen so they could have some fun. He knew Lillian was feeling sad about Harold's death still and needed some time. He hoped he would never feel what Lillian was feeling right now. Fiona then saw him go off on his own. She wondered what he was up to. Puss followed him into the forest. He wondered what was up with his amigo this morning. He then found him near a lake but there was a grave beside it. He watched as his friend put a sun flower on the grave stone. "What's going on here?" he asked curiously. "You should know. You and your knight friends were the ones who killed them and gave a life time of sadness and bad memories. It's… just hearing Lillian being sad about Harold passing away made me remember them, the ones who gave me life. Nobody knows about it, not even Fiona or the kids so don't tell them, okay?" he said to him quietly. "Si I understand senor. I won't tell them, I promise. Now let's go back before they think something's wrong and send a search party to look for us and discover your secret." He told him in his Spanish accent. They then walked off. "Senor… you know I'm sorry about what happened to them. It was a mistake. I never meant to slay them but it happened." Puss said softly to him. "Aye I know it was an accident but thinking about it still hurts." He said quietly. Fiona watched as they came back to the castle. There was a look of great sadness in her husband's brown eyes. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" she asked herself as she came down the stairs to meet him. But he walked past her like she wasn't there. "What's wrong with him? He seems really sad about something." She told Puss. He wanted to tell Fiona what was wrong with her husband but it would mean breaking his promise. "I'm sorry senora but it's something from the past that we'd rather not speak about." He explained to her. **

**Lillian noticed the sadness in her son in law's eyes and wondered what was wrong. It was the same look she'd had the last few days. "It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong if you don't want to tell Fiona." She said to him silently. He understood and came into the bedroom. He then sat on the bed beside her. "I sort of hid something from Fiona that's too painful to bear or tell." He told her. **

"**What is it?" she asked him. He sighed deeply before going on. "My parents were… slayed by a bunch of knights and Puss when I was a child. I never told her or anyone else because they wouldn't understand." He explained to her. There was a look of sadness mixed with grief on her face as she listened to this. But he didn't know that Fiona had over heard this. She felt sorry for her husband. **

**But she was secretly planning something. It was a party for their son Ambris. He was turning thirteen in a few days ago and both her and Shrek were thrilled. But she was a little worried. She knew her husband would want to have some guy fun now he was old enough to. She watched as her husband brought out something. It was his swamp kart from his teenage years. She realised where he was going with this. "Honey, I don't know what you intend to do with it but you'd better not be trying to get Ambris into trouble. I don't want you or Snowg doing something stupid and wrecking our image." She said to him as she went into the kitchen and started making the cake. She hoped that nothing would go wrong. Puss and Donkey were helping out but Donkey was making the cake job hard. "Senor why don't you go help the boss with the streamers and decorations, okay?" Puss told him calmly. They watched as he ran off jabbering as usual. "That's a relief. He was making the job difficult." Fiona told him. Marrina was also helping out. But somebody showed up. It was Snowgre. He'd came to help out and join in the fun. Fiona saw a look of shock on her husband's face at this. She watched as he walked off to calm down. **


	7. Happy Birthday

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Seven**

**Happy Birthday**

**Snowgre wondered why Shrek was so angry at him. Fiona watched as he helped her and Puss with more celebratory stuff for the party. He then heard the noise of a swamp kart engine start up. He, Fiona and Puss ran out to see what was going on. Donkey had climbed into the driver's seat and had accidentally started the kart. It was going out of control. Shrek couldn't believe this as he watched the kart crash into a tree. It was damaged pretty bad. "I'm sorry about that!" Donkey said as he climbed out unharmed. But somebody was moaning from under the kart. Fiona then turned over the kart. Snowgre was lying underneath in agony. "Are you okay? You look really messed up." She said to him calmly. "No, not really. My body hurts all over." He said quietly to her. Puss saw a smirk on Shrek's face at this and laughed. "You're happy he's hurt, aren't you?" he said to him. "Yes I am but don't let Fiona know." He told him. **

**Donkey watched as an ambulance pulled up. Marrina wondered what was going on. "There was a kart related accident to do with Uncle Snowgre." Fiona explained calmly. The ambulance drove off. Marrina was fifteen years old and was in high school and in a few days her brother would be there too. Lillian wondered how Donkey could've started the kart but there was no time. Ambris had heard the commotion and came to check it out. "Don't worry, I'll distract him." Shrek said to them. "How're you going to do that?" Puss asked curiously. "Let him try fixing the kart. You know he loves fixing things like me." He said to him. Fiona watched as her husband dragged the kart out with him. "Hey Am what's up?" he said to his son. "Nothing much. What was all that noise about?" he told him. "It was nothing to worry about. Do you think you can fix this?" he told him calmly as he pulled the swamp kart near him. "Cool! But it looks pretty banged up. I could probably take a crack at it." He said to his father as he pulled it into the royal garage. The door then slid over swiftly. "That was a relief! Now we can finish getting ready for the party." Shrek thought as he went back inside. Fiona, Puss, Donkey and his family and Lillian were waiting for him. "Did he notice anything?" Puss asked him. "Yes. I used the swamp kart getting banged up to keep him busy. We don't have long!" he said to him. **

**Marrina then watched as they put the finishing touches to the party. "Honey could you put these outside?" Lillian asked her as she handed her signs. There were arrows on them. "Sure. He's going to love this!" she told her as she went outside. She then put them everywhere outside that led to the ball room. She waited until they were finished to get Ambris. She knocked on the garage door loudly. He opened the door and saw the arrows. He was curious and followed them to the ball room doors. "Why do they stop here? Only one way to find out!" he thought as he opened the door. The lights were out as he walked in. Suddenly the lights came on. "Surprise!" he heard as his parents and others jumped out from their hiding places. He looked shocked but laughed. "Happy Birthday honey!" Fiona said to him as she kissed him. He didn't know they'd been doing this. His Dad then came with the cake. There were thirteen candles on it. "Go on senor! Make a wish!" Puss said to him.**

**Ambris then thought for a while and blew out the candles. Marrina smiled at this. "What did you wish for anyway?" she asked curiously. "Sorry but I can't tell you until it comes true." He said to her. The rest of the night was spent dancing and having fun. He hoped that high school would rock but his wish had been to do with it. He also had gotten many presents as well. On a dew stricken morning a few days after, Ambris got onto a school bus and headed off for high school… **


	8. High school never ends

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Eight**

**High school never ends**

**Ambris was feeling weird as he sat down at the lunch table. Maybe it was to do with that fiery girl he couldn't help looking at. She was a cheerleader and a human. She had blue eyes, was slender bodied, loved music. She was also crazy about boys like any normal girl. Marrina had noticed her brother ogling this girl and smiled to herself. She felt the same way about a boy but he wasn't in high school. Snowgre's son Icyius sat down beside him. They were in the same class but were best friends even though they were family. His blue skinned hand was holding a can of Pepsi and a sub sandwich in the other. "Do you think I have a chance?" Ambris said to him. There was a weird look in his eyes. Icyius didn't know what to say. He didn't want to dash his friend's dreams of Love. He looked to Marrina for help. "Maybe you should ask her to join us for dinner so she could get to know you better." She told him gently. **

**Ambris smiled at that. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" he said happily to her. He then saw one of the popular kids , a jock trip over Icyius. "Hey that wasn't right!" he yelled at him. The jock was then joined by his friends. "What're you going to do about it freak?" he jeered as he beat Icyius up. Marrina watched as Ambris was getting really angry. "You shouldn't have messed with my friend!" he roared. He then tackled the guy to the ground and started beating him up. The others backed away nervously at this. "Now who's tough?" he said. They screamed and took off out of the room. "Thanks man! I can't believe you kicked those loser's butts for me." Icyius said as he got to his feet. Other kids were standing around him, cheering and congratulating him. Suddenly someone came over to him. It was her, the girl of his dreams. "Hey Ambris that was pretty brave standing up for your friend like that. Maybe we should spend some time together." She said as she kissed him on the lips. But then the cheering turned to screams as the other kids ran off to class. Marrina then saw her brother's face as he was standing there in his ogre form. There were tears in his brown eyes. "Are you okay?" she said gently to him. But he ran off crying out of school. "Is he okay?" somebody asked her. It was Kara, the girl Ambris was in love with. "I… I don't know. You saw what happened to him, didn't you?" Marrina told her. "Yes but I still like him even if he's an ogre. He listens to me and cares unlike the other boys in school. Will you make sure he's okay?" she said to her. "Yes I will. I'll talk to him when I get home." She told her as she went to class. She felt sorry for her brother. Fiona was worried. She'd just been informed of Ambris's little battle with that jock boy by his principal. She was also worried about him accidentally revealing his true ogre form in front of the entire student body. Shrek was worried for him too. He had heard about what had happened with his son and felt sorry for him. He then went to talk to him. But he opened the garage door and found the swamp kart gone. He then found Ambris locked in his room with the door bolted. **

"**Come on, open the door! We need to talk son. I know you're upset but open up!" he said as calmly as possible. Fiona was listening to this. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, he's just in a bad mood. When he's feeling better, he'll talk." She told him. He sighed. "You're right. He'll come out in time. I'm going to have a bath." He said. Ambris was on his lap top. He was in a chat room. He was feeling upset still about school. But an email showed up. He read it. It told him to come to the race track near the forest. He was thinking about it until he saw who it was from. It was that jerk who'd embarrassed him earlier in the lunch room. He then opened the window and crept out. He landed on the ground and found Icyius waiting for him with his swamp kart. "Alright let's do this! That loser revealed my secret in front of everybody so now he's got to pay." He said to him. He then jumped on and put his helmet on. Icyius then got on the back. They drove off. Shrek had heard this and was worried. He decided to follow him just in case. He hoped Ambris wouldn't get into trouble. Snowgre then joined him as well. "What's going on? Icyius just took off with your son." He said to him. "I know. Let's hurry in case they get in major trouble." Shrek told him as they borrowed Marrina's Ogre Scoot and drove off. Ambris then pulled up at an abandoned race track. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if it's a trap?" Icyius said to him. "Yeah I know but I'll kick their butts if anything happens!" he told him. Suddenly they saw other kids pull up as well on scooters. He then saw someone he knew. It was Kara. But that loser Michealis stepped up to him. He and his friends laughed at Ambris and Icyius. "I didn't believe you'd show up. I thought trash like you didn't show yourself after the moon comes out." He said mockingly. This angered Ambris greatly. He then punched him in the face. "Let's race!" he told him. "You're on!" Ambris said to him. Icyius then jumped off the swamp kart. "Go on Am! Kick his butt!" he cheered. He smiled at this. "I'll try." He said as he revved the throttle and took off after Michealis. Shrek was impressed but worried. He knew that his son might get seriously hurt or worse. "You've got to stop him! He's going to get hurt out there!" Snowgre said to Icyius. "Sorry Dad but it's something he's got to do this on his own! He wants to impress a girl." He said to him. Shrek smiled but hoped that his son wouldn't get hurt out there or Fiona would be mad. Snowgre used his powers to see what was happening. He saw Ambris cross the finish line but there was an explosion. He heard Ambris scream in agony and Michealis yelling for help. He then disappeared in an instant to help him. Shrek noticed something was wrong and followed Snowgre on the swamp kart. He saw Ambris lying there on the ground limp and in agony. He was moaning in pain. Fire had engulfed his body and face, badly burning him. He rushed to his son's side. Michealis was worried. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He felt so sorry. Snowgre then used his icy powers to cool Ambris off. He picked him up and ran off to medical attention. **

**Kara was sobbing very quietly. She then slapped Michealis in the face. "We're through!" she yelled. Shrek smiled at this. This must be the girl he liked. He hoped that Ambris would recover. Fiona watched him enter the house. He'd put both Ambris's swamp kart and Marrina's Ogre Scoot in the garage. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Ambris? Please tell me!" she said. There was worry on her face. She was hoping that what was in her mind wasn't true. "He… He's in hospital. He got involved in a kart race but got hurt because of foul play." He said quietly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't worry. He'll get better, right?" she told him. He smiled at this. "Yeah you're right!" he said to her. She kissed him on the lips. But somebody was watching this. It was Michealis. He was feeling sorry for causing this. He then went home to his father in the Fairy Godmother's factory. He was happy about this for some reason. Icyius was miserable. His best friend had gotten hurt because of Michealis but he blamed himself for letting Ambris race. He then brought something out from a drawer. It was a knife. His arm was throbbing from what he was doing with it but it made him feel good. His father and Snowflake had noticed something was wrong with their son. He wasn't himself at all and never left his room. Snowgre kicked down the bedroom door and was shocked by what he saw. Icyius was lying on the floor. He was passed out and his breathing was shallow… **


	9. Love

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Nine**

**Love**

**Ambris had came back to school. He was feeling better after what had happened to him at the racetrack. Other kids were jeering at Michealis. He was angry. Kara was smiling at Ambris. Her heart was beating faster than ever when she looked at him. She knew he was nervous after what had happened. But after what had happened at the racetrack, things had changed for him. Michealis watched with fury as Kara was eating lunch with Ambris and Icyius. He wanted to go over there but couldn't. "Watch out man! That jerk Michealis is looking over here." Icyius said to Ambris. "Let him stare." He said to him as Kara left the table for class. Michealis then stormed over to their table. "You think you're so special just because of what happened the other night but you're wrong!" he snarled angrily. Icyius then punched him out. "Thanks man!" Ambris told him. **

**After high school was over, Ambris and Icyius went to the mall. They went to the arcade and played some video games. Ambris saw Kara with her friends and felt that weird feeling again. It faded as they walked off. "Are you okay? You weren't yourself when Kara was around." Icyius said to him. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to get some advice about it when I go home." He said to him. Later at the swamp Ambris was in his room playing an electric guitar. Thoughts were running through his mind. They were of Kara. He felt that feeling again. His father then came in. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird since you came home." He said to him. "Yeah I know. It's just I'm thinking about… someone special, that's all. I get this weird feeling when I see her." He told him. Shrek smiled at this. He couldn't believe his son was in Love. Thoughts were running through his mind. "I see. Who's this girl you like? Don't be shy. Tell me about it." He said to him. Ambris blushed at this. "Her name's Kara and she's a cheerleader. She used to be Michealis's boy friend but she really likes me. Is it normal to feel like this?" he told him. He didn't know his son was hitting on a human girl. Ambris hoped that his father didn't find this out. Puss knew this but didn't want to hurt Ambris's feelings. **

**That night as he got into bed, Shrek began to think back to his college days. He wasn't exactly the ladies man as a teen. But he kept thinking of the one night where he'd invited a girl he'd liked to his place for dinner. She was a foxy human girl who liked him for his inner self but he was nervous about this. Seeing a human girl at the dinner table shocked his father and mother. "What do you mean by this?" his mother asked him. There was anger in his father's eyes. "Do you know how bad this is for our community by dating a human? It's like spitting on your heritage!" he yelled at him. "But Dad… I love her!" Shrek said to him. There was sadness in his eyes. He then saw his one girl leave forever. "How could you do this to me? All the girls in our community are married and uncool. Can't you just be happy for me?" he said as he ran out on his parents never to be seen. Fiona saw the look in his eyes and wondered what he was thinking. "It's just something Ambris told me. He's fallen for a girl named Kara. I was thinking about my college days." He told her smiling. She understood. "I'm proud of him. He found it faster than we did. I hope it lasts." She said to him. She then fell into sleep's warm embrace. **


	10. Party Down

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Ten**

**Party Down**

**Fiona had gone off with her friends for the weekend. Ambris and her sister were left with their father for the entire weekend. But Ambris's father had a pretty good idea on how to have some fun while his wife was away. "We're having a party! A really wild, out of control craze fest." He told Ambris. The two were immersed in their plans. Marrina watched as they got into the carriage and went to the store. They bought a lot of food but lots and lots of alcohol. Ambris was laughing at this. "Won't Mom be mad if we drink a lot of beer? I am only thirteen, you know." He said to him. He gave him a look. "Don't worry Am. Your mother won't find out unless she finds out." He told him calmly. Snowgre had seen the stuff in the trolley and was curious. "We're throwing a party seeing as Fiona's away with her friends. You can come if you want." Shrek said to him. He smiled broadly at this. "Thanks. I'll be there." He said to him as he left the store. Ambris saw Icyius waiting for him when he got home. "What's up with you?" he asked him when they were in his bedroom. "Is it true what I heard? Your Dad's throwing a party here seeing your Mom's not here." He told him. Ambris rolled his eyes at this. **

"**Yes it's true and I can probably tell what you're thinking." He said as he sat on the bed. "What am I thinking then?" Icyius said. "You're thinking about inviting the entire student body here, aren't you?" he said slyly. " You're right about that. I figured that…" he told him quietly. "You're trying to score a lady of your own, aren't you and you thought the party's a perfect time to do that, isn't that right?" Ambris said to him worried. But Icyius had something up his sleeve. He had gotten some ogre drugs from a relative and was planning to spike the punch with them and make his move. "Good plan senor but I'm going to be spiking it too with a little surprise of my own!" Puss told him silently. "Yeah but the cops took away your catnip. How did you get more?" he asked him. Puss smiled at this. "My ex prison buddy Sarmoti sent me some more. But I've been hiding it from the boss in case it gets taken from me again." He explained calmly. Icyius smiled at this. "Smooth, very smooth my feline amigo." He said to him laughing wildly. He then went to get changed and get his Djing decks for the party. He laughed at the thought of how much fun he was going to have once he'd spiked the punch and everybody weren't acting like himself or herself. He grabbed something from under his pillow. It was a bottle of blue liquid. He hid it in his coat pocket so his father wouldn't find it. Puss then went over to the punch bowl and waited until nobody was looking. He then pulled out a package of something from under his cape. He put the contents of it into the punch and mixed it so nobody could tell. "Let the freak out fiesta begin!" he said quietly in an evil tone. Icyius was setting up the DJ stuff for the party. He then went over to the punch bowl and brought out the bottle. Inside it were Wacca Drops. It was an illegal ogre drug. It messed up an ogre teen's head pretty badly when taken. He watched as the punch turned blue. "Perfect! This party's going to rock!" he thought as he got rid of the evidence. Snowgre then noticed something was wrong with the punch. "I think someone spiked the punch!" he told Shrek. He looked worse at this. "With what?" he said. He looked at the punch. "It's been spiked alright with Wacca Drops and something that smells like… catnip! We'd better get rid of it quick!" he said as he drank the entire bowl. Marrina wondered why her father had done that for. "It was the only way to get rid of it before anyone drank it." He told her in a slurred voice. Snowgre laughed at this. He saw him faint on the floor and throw up. Icyius watched this with glee. "Hey Am check out your Dad! He's wasted!" he said happily. Ambris wondered what was going on. He saw Puss stumbling around and realised what had happened. "He and you spiked the punch, didn't you but my Dad stopped it before anyone drank it." He said to him angrily. "Yeah but the party would rock when they drank it!" he told him laughing hysterically. Ambris then went out to get some fresh air. He couldn't take much more of this. He then saw Kara show up and smiled. "Hey Ambris how're you feeling? I heard you talking to your friend a minute ago. That was cool. Do you want to get out of here?" she asked him. **

"**Sure. It's better than what's happening here." He said to her as they started walking through the forest. They were holding hands. The stars had just come out in the sky and everything was feeling right. He hoped his Mom wouldn't be mad if the place was a mess when she got back. Kara and him were lying under a tree in each other's arms. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you. You are unlike any guy I've ever met." She told him. He blushed. "Thanks. I think you're beautiful too." He told her as he kissed her. They fell into sleep's loving grace knowing they were right for each other. **


	11. Changes

A dysfunctional Family 

**Chapter Eleven**

**Changes**

**Ambris was acting really strange at the minute. He had white foundation on his face, black lipstick on his lips and wore dark clothes. He also was listening to a lot of rock and heavy metal recently. Fiona was worried for him because he was skipping his meals and stuff. He had become a semi ogre Goth but wasn't evil. He just really liked the style. He wasn't eating much because his adult teeth were coming up and it hurt to eat a lot. Shrek understood that but was worried for his son because he locked himself in his room and listened to music or played the electric guitar and came out for dinner. He hoped Icyius wasn't like this. He sighed as Ambris came back from school. He then went to get his bag with his wallet in it. "Where're you going?" he said to him worriedly but he tried not to let the worry show. "Icyius and I are going to the mall for a while. Is that okay?" he told him in a drawl. He sighed at this. "Yes go if you must. You know Am, we miss you." He told him sadly. "What do you mean by that?" Ambris asked him. "Nothing. Go have fun with your friends." He said to the teen. But Ambris had heard a tone of sadness in his Dad's voice. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as he and Icyius drove to the mall. **

**They then came to a Goth jewellery store. They smiled as they went in. Icyius got a few leather straps for his arms but he saw his friend looking at the earrings with passion in his brown eyes. "You like them, don't you? Do you have your ears pierced?" he said to him calmly. "Yes I like them and no I haven't got them pierced." He said. They got a crazy idea as they looked at other ones. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Icyius asked him curiously. "Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Ambris told him excitedly. Later they walked out of there with their ears and navels pierced. Ambris had guitar studs in his ears and a skull one in his navel. He couldn't wait for high school the next day. But they didn't count on their parents. Ambris knew his Dad would understand. But when he came home, his Mom was freaked. "Ambris why? We told you that it wasn't good to get your navel pierced. I don't want to be around when your father sees this. He'll be really disappointed. He's been really sad because you changed into somebody we don't know." She said to him firmly. Marrina was in her room on the computer. She knew Ambris got his ears pierced because she'd heard him and Icyius talk about it at lunch. She hoped their father wouldn't be that mad at him. He was out working on something important to him. Fiona then sighed as Icyius showed up at the swamp. She noticed he'd gotten his ears pierced as well as his navel. "Did your father get mad because you did this?" she said to him. "No. He liked them. He's getting his done. Besides it's like freedom of speech only it's for your body." He told her. Ambris laughed at this. They went up to his room. Fiona knew Icyius's father was liberal about what his son could and couldn't do but she and her husband… weren't like that. They needed to keep Ambris safe until he was mature enough to have his own life. She heard guitar music come from Ambris's room and shook her head. She wondered if high school was the reason for the changes in him. Maybe he shouldn't go there for a while. But she needed to talk about it with Shrek. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She knew how much he liked it there. She then saw her husband come in. He seemed in a good mood. "Where's Ambris? I need to talk to him." He said to her. She sighed before going on. "He's in his room with Icyius. I need to talk with you about Ambris. He…. Got his ears and navel pierced. I'm worried for him. He's drifting away from us every day." She told him. He was very upset about this. He decided the three of them needed to talk alone later about this stuff and what Fiona was thinking about doing. He hoped himself they wouldn't have to do it but if it would bring him back, then he'd do it. He watched as Icyius left and they set the table for dinner. Ambris only ate a little because of his teeth problem. He got up to leave. "Ambris we need to talk. Your Mom told me about the piercing thing. I'm very worried for you as well as your mother. We don't know why you're being like this. I understand the eating thing because of your adult teeth but the Goth thing and this, it's freaking me out." He told him. " It's the style so deal with it. Besides Icyius got it done too and his Dad doesn't care about it. He thinks it's cool." Ambris told him coolly. Fiona watched as the blood vessels on her husbands's head popped. "I think you… shouldn't go to high school for a while." Fiona said to him. Suddenly Ambris took off to his room and locked the door. He was furious at them for doing this. He then got an idea but it was risky. He got his back pack and filled it with his personal stuff. He then climbed out the window and snuck off into the forest. He'd decided to run away seeing as his parents were being like this. He then found an empty cave and went into it. He lit a small fire in it for himself but made sure nobody would see it. Fiona saw her husband in Ambris's room. He seemed upset about something as he sat on his son's bed. "What's wrong?" she asked him calmly. "He's gone and it's… it's my fault. I yelled at him and now… he ran off somewhere where we can't find him. What if he's in danger or hurt? Could we live with that?" he said to her. There was an essence of fear in his voice. She then sat down beside him. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure he's fine. He is like you, you know. He's just angry at us. When he calms down, he'll come back." She said soothingly. He walked out of the room silently. He hoped she was right. Out of the two, Ambris was his fave but recently things had been strained between them and it was like he didn't know him anymore. Icyius had overheard his uncle tell his Dad about Ambris. He wanted to go search for him but maybe it wasn't a good idea in case his friend wanted to stay hidden. **

**He wondered why Ambris's parents were angry at him. Snowgre had explained to him that they'd just had a fight and Ambris needed some time to cool off but Icyius didn't believe that… **


End file.
